Ambrosia
by icarb03
Summary: Percy jackson is moving to a new state there he will meet people who will later be best friends and maybe he will find some love along the way. a lot of percabeth and a little bit of other couples
1. Chapter 1

Ambrosia

Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V. So I guess you could say I'm not thrilled about moving, in fact I hate the idea, I liked my old house in New york I liked my friends everything was fine but then my mom got relocated because of work so now we have to move to Tennessee, did I mention I hate everything country.

I woke up to my alarm clock "beep,beep,beep,beep" "shut up" I said under my breath "great, morning" I said "Percy come down stairs its your first day of school you don't want to be late" my mom said from down stairs. I threw on a white T-shirt and some jeans and headed down stairs.

My mom had made blue waffles hoe she always does on the first day of school. I sat down and started eating, "Percy I know moving here isn't the best thing right now but soon you will have a bunch of friends" she said "maybe your right mom but I had a bunch of friends in New york" i replied. I said goodbye and left out the door to go to my first day in hell, I mean school.


	2. Chapter 2

So I walked the two blocks to school and once I got there I knew I would hate. I walked through the front door and I saw almost everyone talking to there friends or at there lockers. They all had cowboy hats on and had western accents.

I took out my schedule and saw i only had 20 min till my next class, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and I walked into this girl. She had blond princess curls a cowboy hat on and she had these intimidating grey eyes. " Hey! Watch it" she yelled "sorry" said she then continued to walk down the hall. "wait, whats your name" I said "ha, wouldn't you like to know" she said then she kept walking down the hall.

I went to my first class which was english and bitch #1 was there and the worst part is there was only one more seat left. Next to her. I took a sit next to her. "Hey city boy" she said "hi" I replied "so your from New york" she said "yeah, my mom moved because-" I said but was cut off when she said "don't care". "I'm Annabeth" she said "I'm percy". The bell rang as the teacher walked in "welcome class i hope we are all excited for this year i know it will be a good one. For your first assinment you will all be assigned a partner and you must right an essay about anything you find out about this person it is due in 2 weeks, I have the list of partners right here" the teacher said. in my mind i kept thinking, don't get paired with annabeth, don't get paired with Annabeth...then he said "Percy with Annabeth". "well city boy looks like your my partner "great" I said sarcastically.

The rest of the day went by (very slowly) and to my terrible luck Annabeth was in almost all of them so it looks like it will be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for viewing my other chapters i will try to upload a lot. but please review and favorite, follow. it helps me a lot! i hope you guys like it a lot if i can get at least 10 views or 5 reviews then the next chapter will come a little quicker i hope you all enjoy. : )**

Chapter 3

Annabeth P.O.V

Once school was over i drove home. i got home and my bitch step-mom was there she was complaining about how i was late and how i am never home but to be honest why would i wan to be home when i have this family like don't get me wrong i love them but, my god they can fight and mostly its my fault so why would i stay there. I was done with my step-mom yelling so i went out side with my book and layer on my hammock in the backyard . I layed there and pulled out my phone to call Percy, Percy Jackson the new kid don't get me wrong he is hot but the things he says, he's very annoying, at still very cute but don't you go telling him i said that.

(On phone)

Annabeth:"Hey city boy its me"

Percy: Oh hey, wait how did you get my number?

Annabeth: Theres something called the internet

Percy: Oh, well why did you call me?

Annabeth: Well, we do have a project and the faster we get it done the less time I will have to see you so i think we should get this over with.

Percy: So where would you like to meet?

Annabeth: My house will do fine, if you don't mind.

Percy: Do I have a choice?

Annabeth: You do not.

Percy: Then I do not mind.

Annabeth: Great, My house is 64, Priveter St. its the house with the with the huge flowerbed in the front, can't miss it.

Percy: Lovely, see you in 20.

Annabeth: Whatever.

(off Phone)

After the plans where all made I started swaying on the hammock reading my book and I guess I finally fell asleep because I woke up feeling I just got hit in the head with a rock, I look up and saw that I was on the floor and Percy was on the hammock looking at my book, the little shit pushed me off

"Ummmmmm, excuse me!"I said.

" Yeah this hammock is super comfy" he said.

"Oh really." I replied

"You know what else is super comfy?" I said with a smile on my face.

"what" he replied.

"the ground" i said

I then flipped him off the hammock and made him hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all of the support i didn't think i would get this much few but thanks som much for the views. make sure to fav and follow. Thanks : )**

Annabeth: P.O.V

After i helped up percy we went in my house up into my attic. I always liked my attic because it reminds me of my mom athena, ever sense my mom and dad got a divorce i always came up here because, all my moms stuff was up here. all her books, old cloths, but the most important thing up there was this yankees hat i had she gave it to me before she left and i have kept it ever sense.

We worked on the project i interviewed him first and found out his favorite color is blue, his birthday is August 18th  
>he moved here because his mom got moved here because of her job. His dad is thought to be dead because he was lost at sea, he never even met his dad, but hey i guess we all have parent issues.<p>

After about an hour he lent home so i gathered up my stuff and went down stairs and went to bed.

Percy P.O.V

So, going to work with Annabeth wasn't the worst thing ever it was pretty fun...I mean I feel like I can talk to her about personal stuff, I'm starting to like her... a lot, but the thing is she is dating this guy his name is Luke i think yeah Luke Castilian, His kind of a go with a flow guy he has this devise smile like his up to no good. There a good match and I'm not gonna have my happiness ruin her happiness.

I got to school today and I saw Annabeth leaning on her car she was talking to Luke who was in front of here with his hands around her waist.

I felt my stomach get in knots like I wanted to punch a wall then he leaned in to kiss her and then I lost it. I ran into the school like a bat out of hell I saw everyone look at me. I tried to collect myself and i walked to my locker.

After about 5 min of trying to collect my self I saw Annabeth walk in she saw me and walk towards me.

"Hey" she said with a smile on her face  
>"hi" i said<br>"whats up with you" she said  
>"What do you mean" i said<br>"you look pissed off" she said  
>"I'm just frustrated" i said<br>"why?" she asked  
>"I doesn't matter" i said<br>"ok, moody, do you want to work on the project tomorrow after school we can chill in the back of my pickup truck?" she  
>said.<p>

"Yeah sure" I said.

The bell rang and we spilt ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have gotten over 200 views out of the whole story and i am super happy thank you guys for all the support. you guys are awesome this chapter is gonna be the last for today. hope you all like it remember to review,fav and follow. make sure you put a alert so you now the next time i post. hope you like it. : ) Sadly I don't own ****PJO. Sorry about the cliffy at the end : )**

Chapter 5

Annabeth P.O.V

We all sat down to eat our lunch and I could see Thalia starring at Percy, then she looked at me and mouthed the words "he's cute." I wriggled my eyebrows at her.

Leo: So the stills are hosting a party at the lake, they said it would be the best one yet. Will you guys be attending the party?

Thalia: They always host the best parties!

Annabeth: I most defiantly will be attending the party, what about you guys?

Percy: I guess if these guys host the best parties then I guess will have to attend.

Jason: I don't have anything better to do.

Annabeth: When is is?

Leo: Tomorrow 1pm.

Annabeth: Cool.

We all finished are lunches so we went back to class. The day continued (slowly) and once it was over I drove home and headed straight to bed.

Percy P.O.V

After school I just went home, ate dinner then went to bed, Iwas happy it was friday. My little "date" with Annabeth is tomorrow so I guess I am happy about that and then theres the party which I am also very happy about.

I woke up to the ringing sound of my phone. I looked at the time and saw it was already 10. (Why did i wake up so late?) I looked at the caller I.D and saw the name Annabeth across the scene I felt a smile creep across my face. Today was are "date".

I pick it up.

Percy: Hello?

Annabeth: Hey seaweed brain, ready for are truck date.

I was happy to refers to it as a date.

Percy: Yeah do you want me to come there or-

Annabeth: No i'll pick you up and then we'll sit in the parking lot of like Target or something

Percy: Okay, Bye Annie.

Annabeth: Oh god no please don't call me Annie

Percy: Ok, bye...Annie.

Then before she could she could even say something else I just hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

I** think the last chapter was my fav so far. How did you guys feel about the last chapter?. Remember to follow, favorite and like the story. I do not own PJO (sadly). Thanks for all views i hit over 200 yesterday and i am so happy about that, so thank you so much. I'm gonna post only 1 chapters today. Hope you enjoy the chapter. : )**

**Percy POV**

I liked how I could get under Annabeth skin with little effort. After I hung up I got up and got ready I put on a grey hoodie and some regular jeans. I brushed my teeth did my hair. (or at least tried to).

Once I finished it was about 11:20, and I heard a loud beep from outside the house.

I ran outside and I saw Annabeth's silver pickup truck. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I got into the passenger side and she started the car then we where off.

Percy: So where are we headed.

Annabeth: Well, I was thinking we could go into the trail near the park and just sit in the back of the car and talk.

Percy: Cool.

Once we finally got to the trail she parked the car and she jumped into the back, i followed her.  
>Once i got in the back i really got a good look at her, and I'm positive I was drooling she had a Black vest on and a grey shirt under it and then she had white jeans on with her black converse. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. It was so simply but on Annabeth it looked...perfect.<p>

Percy: So what's your story, if you don't mind me asking.  
>Annabeth: Its fine. Well my mom and dad split up when I was 7 then my dad got remarried to my bitchy stepmom.<br>Percy: sounds like a nice lady.  
>Annabeth: I know right, anyway once my dad got remarried she had two kids with my stepmom. There very devious, but there good kids...sometimes.<br>Percy: Wow, that very-  
>Annabeth:Crazy,emotional,complicated. Yeah lots of words to describe my shit life.<br>Percy:Man, you are just one big ball of happy sunshine.  
>Annabeth: so i've heard.<p>

she said with a big smile on her face.

It felt good to make her smile, because even though her life was crazy,complicated,emotional. That one thing I said made her feel a little less lonely, and that means the world to me.

Percy: So how are things with you and Luke.

Her eyes started to tear and she tried to quickly rub them away.

Percy: Oh my god, are you ok?

I sat a little closer to her and put a encouraging arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on me which made my heart skip a beat.

Annabeth: I'm sorry. Its just...I broke up with him.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. But trust me its worth it, no one will guess whats gonna happen next. I want to hear your guess so leave a review and remember to favorite and follow.**

**See you tomorrow guys.**

**3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the support of the story this might be a small chapter because i don't have a lot of time cause I'm kinds in school right know but i have some free time so I'm gonna do this. remember to review, favorite and follow. Enjoy : )**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth: Percy he...beats me.

Percy: What! thats crazy how long has he been doing this?

Annabeth: A year.

i could tell she was ashamed about it.

Percy: A year! he has been beating you for a year.

Annabeth: Yeah but its over know.

Percy:Good no one deserves that especially you. I just don't understand you guys looked so happy a few days ago.

Annabeth: Luke's not stupid he hugs me and holds my hand in public but once no ones around he turns into the real Luke he is.

Percy: If i ever see his stupid I face, lets just say shit gonna go done.

I wasn't kidding if I ever see him I will kill him.

Annabeth:Listen I wanna go home i'll drive you to your house.

Percy: Ok, are you still gonna go to the party.

Annabeth: Yeah, i'll see you there.

**Annabeth POV**

Once i drove percy home. I got ready to go to Thalia house, we where gonna drive to the party together. I was gonna let Thalia do my makeup which is like killing myself, I will probably end up going there with black eyeshadow.

But i have faith.

I got into my dress it was a grey high-low dress, I liked it because when every i twirled it spun. and i just put my hair up into a simply braid bun with my bangs hanging out.

I drove to Thalia house. Once i got there i got out out off my truck and walked to her front door. there house is HUGE because her dad is the CEO of the airline in Tennessee airports.

I talked on the front door and Thalia oped it up.

"You look nice" she said

"Thank you" I said

I walked in and sat on the couch, then Thalia sat down next to me.

" So are you dressing up all fancy like for someone in particular " She said

"No, who would i being trying to impress" I said

"Come on! Everyone can see it. She said

"See what!" I said

"You and Percy!" She said

"Are you crazy, me and Percy are strictly friends." I said

What said was 100% true i would never see him as more then a friend I mean yeah his cute and sweet and has really pretty green eyes. I just got a little off track but the point is he his my friend, nothing more and nothing less.

I could tell Thalia didn't believe me but there was nothing else I could say.

Jason started to walk down the stairs.

"Hello ladies" He said

"Hi Loser" Thalia said

"Hi Jason." I said

"The party starts in 1 hour, Thalia you should go and get ready".

"ok".

Thalia and I got up and went to Thalia's room. Her room is very dark and gothic but who am I to judge. She pulled out and outfit. She pulled out black leggings, a grey shirt. and a black leather jacket and some regular black flats.

Now it was the time that i deeded the most MAKEUP.

**Again sorry about the short chapter. i would like to say thanks to my first two follows and favorite. Katsfakecakes and The-haCkEr-wilL-rIsE. Thank you both for all the support i love you all so much. Byeeeeee! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all like this chapter i am sick today so I'm not going to school so i'll put out at least 3 chapters but then no chapters for the weekend.I would like to say thank you for all the people that follow and Favorite the story. Love you all : )**

**Annabeth POV**

I was really surprised when Thalia only put lipgloss on me. Once we where all done, Thalia, Jason and I drove in my truck to the party.

Once we got to the party we met up with Leo and Hazel. As we where talking some one came up from behind me and put there hand over my eyes, and said "guess who" in a deep voice. I turned around and saw Percy standing there with a green polo with some black jeans. I gave him a hug and said "hi". "hi, are you okay with the whole Luke thing." "Yeah i would have to tell you sooner or later" I said. The Dj started to play a slow song" nights in white satin".

"Would you like to dance." Percy asked me.

I know what your thinking "SAY YES!" But I don't know how he will take the gesture, I don't know if I'm ready to admit to myself or to him that i might like him. But then i thought...Fuck it.

"I'd love too."

he smiled at me, then took my hand and guided me to the area that people where dancing. He put his hands on my waist and i put my hands on his neck. we started to dance, he was singing along with the music.

"You know seaweed brain at first i thought i would hate you but...I like you."I aid as I leaned my head on his cheats as we danced.

At the moment I finally gave in to the fact that... I liked Percy Jackson...A lot.

**I really liked this chapter so I hope you all do as well. Remember to Favorite,Follow and Review.**

****Love you Guys : )****


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not gonna ramble about stuff just wanna say I love you all. : ) Enjoy**

**PercyPOV**

My night was amazing i got a lot closer with Annabeth, made some friends and for the first time Tennessee finally felt like home. I was happy, really happy. But knowing my life that wasn't gonna last very long.

The party was over so Annabeth left with Thalia and Jason. I live down the street from the party so i walked home.

I could see my house, only a few houses away, when i phone rang, I stopped walking and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Percy!...Its Thalia. I need you to come to the hospital now."

"What!Why! Whats wrong!Whos in the hospital?"

Dead when the panic hit in/\. I knew the answer to my question i just couldn't believe it.

"Thalia? Answer me who is in the hospital!."

"Percy...Annabeth...Is in the hospital."

And that is when the whole world crashed on top of me.

My happiness didn't last long at all.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. sorry about the cliffhanger but it will soon make sense. Love you guys. Byeeee! : )**

**Sorry this Chapter is so short**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys freaked out about the whole cliff hanger thing. sorry not sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to follow,favorite and review. Love you guys. Byeeee.**

**Percy POV**

I couldn't collect my thoughts quick enough. But i did know this Annabeth was in the hospital,, she was in a car accident, And I was gonna do everything I could to see her.

I ran as fast as i could down the street. I did help that there was only one hospital in our town, so at least i knew where I was going. My life turned from worse to kill me. When i saw the son of a bitch himself...Luke. I stopped him right before he went inside. "The hell are you doing, Percy." Said Luke. "If your here for the reason i think your here. I will personal kick your ass." I said

"Listen Percy i don't want any trouble I just want to see her." Luke said

He tried to walk past me but i pushed him back.

"If you wanted to see her you should have came when she still wanted you." I said.

"You don't know what your talking about...I loved her."Said Luke

"If you loved her than you wouldn't have caused her pain. IF YOU LOVED HER THEN THE SECOND I SAID LUKE SHE WOULDN'T START TO CRY! Luke get the fuck out of here. You don't love her.

He looked me dead in the eye turned around and started walking and never looked back.

I walked threw the door, up to the desk lady asked her where Annabeth was and went up to the elevator.

She was at floor 7 in room 15. The second the elevator doors opened I ran out of the elevator like a bat out of hell. I found room 15 and calmly opened it up. I saw Thalia, Jason, Two nurses. then there was Annabeth, she was only the bed asleep, she was pale her rosy cheeks where gone her Blond hair was bland and dull, her lips where pale, instead of her regular pink lips.

Thalia came up to me.

"Is she okay!?" I said

"She's Okay but, Percy..."

"What! ages gonna make it right...Thalia tell me she's gonna make it!." I said

"She's in a coma."

I lost it. I slid down the wall and cried.

I finally thought I had made Tennessee home. Most important Annabeth made Tennessee home. But the gods had to talk my one last bit of sunshine and crumble it up in too darkness.

**I really liked this one I hope you all enjoy it. Ill post one later tomorrow. Love you guys : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy : )**

**Percy POV**

So, there i sat up against a wall crying, as if i knew her my whole life, but i didn't. I only knew here for at least a week. Yet it felt like she was my best friend. Thalia calmly came u to me and asked if i wanted to be alone I nodded yes. Jason Thalia and the two nurses walked out of the room. Once they where all gone I got a chair and pulled it up next to Annabeth. I held her hand and tried to imagine her...in a better state. I tried to think of her with her red rosy cheeks her blond hair.

As i held her hand the smallest movement caught my eye. Her index finger moved half and inch, and thats when i had faith.

She has been in a coma for three days so far and the doctor says if i goes any longing then 5 days then they said its most likely that she won't wake up for quite sometimes. In the beginning i had faith and a lot of it at that but as the days go my i slowly lose it.

The next day which was wednesday i bunked school to go to the hospital. No one else was there because some people (not me) care about there education so they where at school ad her dad and stepmom where to "busy" Like come on! Don't through that bullshit on me. But i was there i pulled up a chair just like last time and sat there. It was eerie just sitting there. she didn't move or speak and i kept think well what do you think she will do. I kept staring at here heart rate just to make sure...


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry i haven't posted in about 7 days i just am super busy with school and I'm having a writers block i just can't think but i had a dream last night (Yes i know thats cheesy but hey it works). So i have a good idea for this chapter, i am so sorry love you guys byeee : )**

**Percy POV**

as i sat there i saw a vase with a single red rose in it and the a card taped on the vase it said. "Annabeth, Im sorry about the problems we had but i just want you to know i never wanted it to be like this i want you back. I love you. -Luke." This kid really was pushing his luck. He HAD Annabeth but then he wasted her and know he wants her back but Annabeth isn't stupid she knows whats good for her...I hope. i sat there for a few min. When she took a big breath i started to tear up because i finally thought it was gonna be her last but then her eyes fluttered and her eyes finally opened up. "Annabeth!''. I grabbed her hand and for once she grabbed my hand nurse came in and pushed a few buttons on her IV box then wrote something on her check board and told us that the doctor will be there soon and that Annabeth was gonna be...Perfectly fine.

Once the nurse finished up i took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand again. I looked at her and she looked at me and are eyes met and it was like the world had stopped. her eyes where blurry so you could tell she wasn't there completely

Percy: Hi

Annabeth:Hi

she started to blush and her eyes got clear. It felt good to know that when she woke up i was the first thing she saw.

Percy: Your alive!

Annabeth: yeah...Im glad.

Percy: Well i hope i mean you have a lifetime to look forward too.

Annabeth:Yeah...byt thats not it.

Percy:what else are you glad about?

Annabeth: Because you wouldn't want a dead person to kiss you.

Before i could even respond to that she leaned in and kissed me. I showed no restraint. : )

**I hope you guys enjoy i love the story hope you do too. ****I'm**** really sorry i ****haven't**** really been posting but hey. Love you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am Not dead don't worry! My story will still go on its just i have a somewhat writers block and i don't really no what to do next but i am fine now and i have a idea of the story. Enjoy : )**

**Annabeth POV**

Life is weird...Things happen that we can't explain like a family member dieting losing a pet or even the stupid things like stubbing your toe on the door everything happens for a reason. I realized that you can't always plan for things to happen and i didn't know that until i didn't have a plan for what was a bout to happen next. I was so use of always having a plan...FOR EVERYTHING. Even meeting percy was i was a plan i don't know what he thought happened when we "walked into each other" but what really happened was i saw him and he had this look on his face like he was confused and all this other emotions just on his face and when i saw this i wanted to know what was going on in that seaweed brain of his. so I walked RIGHT into him.

I don't really remember what happened that night after i left the party but all i do remember is i was talking to Thalia in The car and then i saw huge headlight so bright i thought i was going to be blind but then i was...hit but it didn't feel like you were being hit by a car or really anything t that it felt like...someone was pushing you as if you were in a box and they just kept pushing you and pushing you it wouldn't hurt but it felt like you couldn't do anything to stop it and you want to know why its like that...because...

**Life is weird**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK everything is great...i have no writers block i have ideas and now all i have to do is write...so Enjoy : )**

**Annabeth POV**

7 days later...

So I'm out of the hospital and i know what your thinking "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KISS" like i said i normally have a plan for "Almost" everything. Know getting put in a coma...NOT A PLAN.

But hey things lead up...to that

So me and seaweed brain are official and no thalia doesn't know but she will soon fine out...

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I woke up to the sound of the most beautiful thing ever(NOT)

Once my alarm clock shut the hell up i put on some clothes and went down stairs. It was crazy even tho i was PUT IN A DAMN COMA my parents still couldn't give 2 shits about it well my mom was worried she even sent a few letters which i replied too and she sent me this cool coin that i think was from the town of athens . Its really cool.

As i walked down stairs i saw the most horrifying thing i think i will EVER see and hat was my awesome new boyfriend talking to SARAH. Like WHAT!?

As i got to the bottom of the stairs i cleared my throat which got both of there attentions "Oh hi wise girl" percy said as he came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Percy here was telling me about your plans today" Sarah said

"plans...What plans? i asked

"we will be going to the lake" Said percy

"Ok well give me like 10 min to get ready." i said

"Ok..take your time" percy said

I walked back upstairs to get ready. once i was done i went downstairs to greet percy who was waiting outside..then we got into my car.

As We Drove

AC: Ok what was that"

PJ: What?" he said with a grin

AC: That whole talking to Sarah thing."

PJ: I was getting on her good side...isnt that what boyfriends do..

AC: Well yeah..but i mean i have been searching for her good side for like 7 years now and i sure as hell can't find it."

PJ: Oh Annie...you have to work on your people skills.

AC: I got you didn't i"

Pj: yeah but it took a coma for you to get me.

AC: Well...


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry i haven't been posting lately its just I'm really busy with school and i have been reading more but i will complete this story because i truly do love it and i know your guys do so enjoy remember to review it helps me out a lot to now what your thinks so thank you so ,such I'm gonna start giving shoutouts to the people that review starting now so please do that. Love You All 3**

**Annabeth POV**

Once we finally got to the lake it was about 11:00 and it was pretty cold but warm enough for us not to freeze to death. once we parked the car and got to the lake we took of and clothes to reveal the swimsuits underneath.

I was quite nervous to go swimming sense it really isn't my favorite pastime but i don't hate it.

"Is it cold" I asked

"I don't know...go find out" He said

Before i could even react or even scream for that matter i was pushed gently into the cold water below. I went under the water and game back up my body as numb all over from the shock of the cold water. But i was a good type of shock like when your at the top of the roller coaster and your ready to go down the big heal like that feeling of your heart going up your throat.

He started to laugh and i couldn't help my self so i started to laugh right along with him. He jumped in and joined me.

we just swam around and talk for a bout 2 hours by the first hour the cold didn't even bother us anymore. It felt good just to...Talk to someone, especially when they listen right back.

Mid conversation my phone began to ring my ringtone which was "Heart of fire by the Black Veil Brides". I swam to my stuff dried of my hands and answered the phone i heard thalias voice on the other end.

"Hey, Annie" She said

"What do you want me and percy are at the lake"

**"**Ohhhhhh...I see"

"No. You can get that imaged out of your head we are not skinny dipping"

"OK...well i got the new X-Men and i wanted you and me to watch it at my house."

"Thalia...iM with percy thats rude."

"Just asked. Okay?. GOOD."(Click)

I turned back to percy who had a concerned look on his face.

"Do you have to leave?" He asked

"Thalia wants to know if i can go to her house to watch a movie." i said

"Thats fine we've been here for a long time know"

"you sure..."

He grabbed me by the waist and slowly kissed me. it was a gentle kiss as if i was glass and he was scared to break me.

Then as are lips touched for a second he then released me and said "Im positive"

**Hope you guys enjoyed I'm gonna try and post every week. So i hope you enjoyed. Love you guys. Remember to Review and favorite this story and follow to know when i post next.**


End file.
